Mysterious boyfriend X
by Extrminate12
Summary: One-shot of the first Chapter/episode if their genders were swapped around was going to make this longer but decided against it.


Chapter 1- Mysterious boyfriend X

when anyone first learns about sex they always wonder who their first will be, what they'll be like, whether they or themselves will be even good enough to even enjoy it.

17 year olds think about that kind of stuff, it's why were all so anxious.

"Class please welcome Makoto Urabe, a new transfer student." Our teacher proclaimed in home room. "Mr Urabe introduce yourself"

The boy Urabe was at an average height and under his long midnight black bangs you couldn't really see his face. "Hey" he spoke not whispering but neither was he shouting, a sense of not caring was emitting from him.

"a man of few words." our teacher said with an attempted smile to cover the awkward silence. "now lets see." as she scanned the class her eyes noticed the empty desk next to me. " Tsubaki raise your hand" she insturced me as I complied. "Urabe please take the seat next to the girl with her hand raised. Tsubaki i'm counting on you to show Mr Urabe around school."

I nodded watching with the rest of the class as the new student smoothly slithered into his seat. When the rest of the class's attention went back to the teacher I spoke to him "hey i'm Akito Tsubaki if you have any questions you can come to me." I smiled gently at him. He turned his head towards me nodded then went back to the teacher. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head.

It was lunch time and it seemed that as soon as the bell went Urabe rested his head on his arms to go to sleep. When the other boys invited him over to eat with them he sort of politely declined. I thought humans were social creatures. I shrugged and continued to eat my lunch, when you gotta sleep you gotta sleep.

The next period something strange happened I was writing up what the teacher was writing down on the board listening intently like a good student. For some reason I had this urge to just look to my right at Urabe as I did, me and his eyes made contact. They were quite honestly beautiful pure black, must be contacts right. I suddenly got very self conscious I know i'm a very average looking girl with average grades and average eyes, I don't need someone staring at me and confirming it.

I looked back up at the teacher a few minutes later I heard a giggle, well it was a very manly giggle at that I turned to look at the source and saw it was Urabe. With his giggling he had attracted the attention of the whole class and even the teacher stopped to ask him what he was doing.

"Just remembering a private matter I'm sorry for the interruption" he said when he got control of himself. The teacher nodded completely lost, it was the perfect answer really which left her nothing to ask about. He was pretty much stamped as a weirdo and avoided by the rest of the class after that incident.

He glanced at me then looked back to the front with a smile, he's mocking me I thought, I was pretty grumpy for the rest of the day and made no move to talk to him again, and planned not to well but then the incident happened.

I was hanging out with a group of girls after school chattering about nonsense when a teacher called out to us that the gates were going to close soon. I had forgotten my bag in the classroom and made the treck to get it.

When I arrived I was not expecting what was in-front of me, Urabe fast asleep at his desk the idiot. I decided to be a good Samaritan and wake him up.

"Hey Urabe" I shook him awake. When he lifted his face from the desk his hair parted and I got my first good look at his face it was breathtakingly handsome. There was also drool coming out of his mouth.

"what?" he asked, when I didn't answer he asked again louder "what?"

"oh" I came out of my trance. "schools over, you gotta go home, don't wanna be locked in school overnight do you?"

"thanks." he picked up his back and walked out of the classroom.

"Urabe" I called again he turned to me. "you've got some drool on your mouth." I informed him he wiped his mouth then nodded at me then left. I let out a deep breath. I noticed there was a pool of drool left on Urabe's desk as he was sleeping. I seemed to re-enter my trance and scooped a bit of drool on my finger then placed it into my mouth. It tasted sweet.

I then realised what I was doing and let out a squeek. And ducked below the desks I then looked around the empty classroom to check no one was here. What came over me? Why did I do that? Those questions haunted me as I ate the tea my brother cooked me that night, and seemingly as I sleept.

The dream I had was an odd one me and urabe were dancing on pillars of some kind surrounded by the oddest of stuff and things.

As I woke the next morning I wondered what the hell that was about.

A day later I collapsed during P.E. I don't even know why one minute I was breathing heavily running next to the other girls then suddenly I woke up at home I thought at first I had passed out because of exhaustion but then is listened to what my body was telling me 'sleep, sleep, sleep' it then hit me that I had a cold.

The next three days were nothing short of annoying with my big brother having to pretty much feed me because if felt really weak. My mum worrying telling me she would take me to the hospital if I didn't' get better quickly. I told her i'd be fine.

Later on the thrid day I heard my brother shout from downstairs "Akito one of your classmates has handouts for you! Is it okay if they come upstairs?" I shouted back my confirmation.

I heard a knock on the door "come in." I said. With my eyes closed. I heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes expecting to see anyone else then the boy before me. "Urabe!" I squeaked, I sat on my bed flustered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me in that calm voice of his.

"I've still got a fever and coughing but I'm good, where are the handouts?" I asked.

"oh, there aren't any they were just an excuse to talk to you." we stared at each other I could feel his eyes watching me under his bangs. He moved towards my bed and sat on the end of it still watching me, studying. After a few moments of silence he spoke "when you woke me up the other day you did something didn't you."

my mind whirled back to the moment I put his drool in my mouth and my face got even redder then before. "h-how do you know about that?" I was in full embarrassment mode.

His face was blank "I know why your sick." he said. "you licked it didn't you, the drool on my desk, I won't judge you, just answer." I nodded not knowing what else to do. He instructed me to open my mouth with that intense aura I couldn't not. I took his finger and put it in his mouth and held his finger out to me covered in drool. He quickly put it in my mouth before I could shut my mouth. "suck." he commanded, at a loss of what to do I complied. Just as sweet as last time.

When he pulled his hand out my mouth I suddenly felt lighter and better, it was a miracle. When I told him such he smiled "just as I thought." he then proceeded to leave.

"hey!" I shouted when he was at the door he turned back to look at me. "what the deal with the magic drool that makes people sick then cures them and why are you acting like this is super normal do you do this at every school you move to." I was breathless with confusion and irrational anger over something I didn't understand. "well!"

I then realised that he was laughing, the bastard he laughs at how I look then he laughs at me freaking out I seriously don't want to deal with him.

When he calms down I do not have the nicest look on my face he notices then smiles slightly and comes back to sit on my bed. "Tsubaki I don't do this regularly I'm sorry for laughing at you." he says softly "it's not magic you just went through withdrawal." when he noticed my confused look he continued. "when you saw my face the other day you looked shocked, I think that was the moment."

"What moment."

"when you fell in love with me. You were feeling the withdrawal from my drool because you are in love with me" he smiles then leaves for real this time. I sit in silence. Was It possible could I have really fell in love with him with one look. I decide it just fall asleep.

The next day I was back in school. When I was walking home from school I found Urabe waiting for me on a bridge. "Urabe." I said when I was next to him.

"Hey Tsubaki, lets walk home together." I couldn't say no, could I. As we walked in silence I glanced at him every now and again studying him. Was I really in love with him? How could he even tell? Maybe for the same reason I sucked on his drool in the first place, I just did.

When we came to a parting of the paths we must take, I said farewell but he stopped me. He stuck his finger in his mouth and held it out for me. I blushed looking around in case anyone was watching but the road was deserted, just me and him. I looked back at his finger blushing.

"you don't want to get sick again do you?" I felt like I was getting scolded. I reluctantly put my mouth around his finger and sucked. Sweet just like the last times.

Then he waved goodbye and so our daily routine started me sucking on his drool off his finger, maybe it turned him on, i've heard stories that the strangest things turn boys on.

One day walking home from school I decided to strike up a conversation. "so got any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" he repeated curiously.

I blushed. "you know do you do any sports, play an instrument you know that kind of thing."

"do scissors count?" of all the weird things he could have had hobbies in, he had to have a pair of scissors down the back of his trousers 'in case of emergencies' I don't know. But as I was told to hold up a piece of paper for him, I stood astonished as he quickly made a piece of paper into a series of cut-out flowers.

"And ummm why exactly do you know how do do this and have a pair of scissors on you at all times."

He shrugged. "it's just the way I am" I swear he is far to comfortable with his own weirdness then again I get sick if I don't suck on his drool so who am I to judge.

"How about you?" he asked "in any clubs."

"well I was in the film club for about a week then I quit, it just got boring after a while." then we returned to comfortable silence.

After that strange experience I had begun to get used to walking home with him and I began to think more and more about whether he was right about the whole in love with him thing. While all this was still going on I had another dream about us dancing on pillars uhhhh guess I gotta get used to weird things happening to me with Urabe in my life but I realised the next morning that I was more then happy to let him make my life more interesting maybe I'm just innocent.

I've made my decision and decided to tell him tomorrow after our routine.

So after our routine the next day I told him.

"listen." I said giving myself a few moments to compose myself. "I'm in love with you and would like to be your girlfriend." I could feel him watching me.

"How do I know your serious?" he asked me. I blinked not expecting that, what was going on in that head of his. I knew what I had to do. I got really close to him and since I was shorter then him I was on my tippy toes about to kiss him when I felt his fingers on my lips. "Anyone can kiss me but I don't know if you doing it for the hell of it or not." as he walked away I realised a normal thing like that wasn't good enough for a weirdo like him.

"Okay how about this" I called out to him he stopped and turned back around. I got my wallet out and shifted though it looking for something.

"don't girls usually have purses." I gave him a little glare and his smirk disappeared.

I pulled out a picture of a guy and showed it to him "this is a picture of my crush I had at middle school." he came forward and got a good look at him. He looked the picture with no emotion on his face. He gave the picture back to me and I proceeded to rip it into little pieces and through the pieces into the wind. When he looked back at me I told him "i don't need him anymore if I have you." some drool started coming out of his mouth a normal person would be disgusted but i've now got to the point where I'm shrugging it off as something that urabe just does. When I indicated it was there he proceeded to whip it off with his sleeve.

"sorry when I get happy that happens." somehow i'm not surprised. "say urabe are you a virgin." now I have no idea who raised him but they did a pretty poor job if he regularly asks girls that. When I nodded sheepishly he smiled "so am I, remember the first day of school when I burst out laughing when we looked at each other."

oh yeah, that happened, I told him "i thought you were laughing at me."

"why would I do that?" he asked confusedly. "i laughed because I heard something tell me that you Tsubaki are going to be my first sexual partner." he smiled at me as I madly blushed. "see you later." he turned to walk away as I stood there unable to move. "by the way, starting tomorrow i'm your boyfriend see you." and he walked away all mysterious like.

Thats the perfect word for him mysterious. My first boyfriend is a mysterious one.


End file.
